Mendelssohn's Promenade
by LadyAlchemy
Summary: Chloe is about to take part in the age old ritual called marriage. Meanwhile Clark has an epiphany. What is a bda to do when he realizes he may not be able to let his best girl er I mean best friend go?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mendelssohn's Promenade (had the working title of "It's my bestfriend's wedding and I'll cry if I want to.")  
Author: Ladyalchemy  
Pairing: Chloe/George, Clark/Chloe  
Spoilers: through season 7  
Short summary:Chloe is about to take part in the age old ritual of female castration (kidding) called marriage. Meanwhile Clark has an epiphany. What is a bda to do when he realizes he may not be able to let his best girl er I mean best friend go?

Disclaimer: I own natta

Chap 1.

"Clark it's not the end of the world. She is getting married and moving not dying."

"I am not so sure that is any better than dying" I grumbled low enough for Lois not to hear before murmuring "But I am still not so certain about this George guy Lois, he could be some mass murderer or something." I completely ignored the fact that I had seen George and Chloe together in a different time line. I mean who's to say that he wasn't a bad guy then and just kept it secret like Lex did?

She cocked her head sideways in that 'you must be kidding me' manner she had that really irritated the heck out of me. "Yeh Smallville he must be awwwweful being a cop and all. That sound like the mass murderer type to you?"

I disregarded her comment and continued "But what does she see in him?"

"I don't know could it be that he is tall, good looking, physically fit. Or, maybe it's those pale eyes and dreamy dark hair. Don't get flattered but I suppose you have things in common and that is why you don't like him."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh Jeeze Kent, wake up and smell Chloe's coffee. She has followed you around like a love sick zombie for years and what's worse is you like it. You can't stand the fact that she won't be your back pocket girl anymore."

I was offended. "You know that is not true. I wasn't upset about Jimmy." When she arched her brows at me I felt abashed and added "Well not much."

She took a deep breath as if summoning up all her will to impart confusing information to a child. "That is only because we both knew Jimmy was hardly a threat. A cute puppy dog was more of a threat." Her eyes scanned me for a moment "You aren't reacting this way because Lana moved on and you are out a girlfriend so why not latch onto the one girl who would have jumped at the chance to be with you. Are you?"

I threw the papers I was holding on to the desk in front of me, almost toppling the name plate that red 'Lois Lane" and pinned said Lois with my coldest glare. "Lana moved on three years ago Lois, it wasn't a recent event. I have moved on too. I loved her, a part of me always will. I don't know how to stop loving people when I start. So imagine my surprise when love evolves and somehow shockingly enough the love I always felt for a friend has changed. Maybe it's been slowly happening over years of knowing Chloe but somewhere along the way of loving my friend, I fell in love with my friend. And by the way don't you ever call Chloe my back pocket girl again. I have never been completely understanding of what she is to me but she was never that, she is far too first-class to be equated to that." I was nearly snarling and I was beyond the point of caring.

"Impressive. Did you know your eyes turn icy blue when you're defending Chloe's honor?"  
Now Chloe would have someone else to defend her honor. I fell back on my ol' stand-by of 'what was I going to do'. I brushed a hand through my already tousled strands of hair before muttering "I don't want to talk about it any more Lois."

"Yes you do mope-y. I swear, if you didn't have something to sulk over you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. Look Clark I think it's a little late in the game to be having second thoughts about your best friend, your engaged best friend." When I still held my gaze averted she got up in my face and dished out her typical Lois grimace, the one that pulled her lips tight and exposed a little too much teeth.

"Listen Smallville, if you pull this stupidity card you better follow through if she will have you and I do mean IF, because you have burnt her one too many times. And don't expect me to be standing there waiting to pick up the pieces for her, this time I will just kick your ass."

I gave her a pained look. I didn't like to think about all the times I let Chloe down when all she wanted was for me to love her. Lois notices my wince and must have thought it was about her threat for she shrugged her shoulders and growled  
'What, it would make me feel better and you would deserve it. So do me a favor and don't deserve it ok?

I realized I could break her like a tooth pick but I knew she was just looking out for Chloe. I nodded my head solemnly.

"Well if it makes you fell better, after your little speech earlier you have my vote." That did make me feel a little better. But with Lois, sweet words were like a sugar coated lemon, she proved this when her nosiness stepped in with "So what are you going to do?"

I adjusted my horn rimed frames before turning to look out the window at the ever revolving golden ball of the daily planet.

"Darned if I know Lois."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Tit for Tat**

I crumbled up yet another piece of college ruled notebook paper and bounced it off the side of the wire rimmed waste basket. I could have swished it in easy but I was too distracted with my thoughts. The multiple attempts at constructing a letter that didn't sound like some 80s love song had left a multitude of wadded half written thoughts in a pile on the white linoleum. I didn't want to think about how many trees I had slaughtered to get to this point. Later I would vow to plant at least thirty to assuage my guilt but for now I sought to get my feelings out.

I had needed to get out of the city, to seek a refuge. The trip back to Smallville was about as un-refugable as one could get as my thoughts of 'what to do' haunted every mile that passed. I turned the radio on to escape them only to be met with,

"You could have me. You cold have had me boy. You could have had me right there beside you." I had flipped the dial again and again.

"When I look in your eyes, I see the wisdom of the world in your eyes  
I see the sadness of a thousand goodbyes When I look in your eyes." Click.

"Wish I'd told her how I felt, then maybe she'd be here right now." Thought I was saved when the Smashing Pumpkins came on until "She's the one for me.  
She's all I really need, oh yeah. Cause she's the one for me."

It seemed all the artists in the world were against me and I felt like I was in some badly written story so I turned the music off and drove the rest of the way in silence.

The empty house on the farm felt like a tomb. I missed the smell of mom's cooking. I missed having Chloe's aura in the house. I missed the chewed up pencils she use to leave behind. Speaking of chewing, where was Shelby? That dog was always here one minuet, gone the next.

I studied the blue slashes of ink that were stark against the leaf of ivory.

'I closed my eyes for too long. You were always by my side although I always watched someone else. I needed you for help but you needed me for something more, and I was oblivious. You have always been the first person I would call to celebrate or commiserate. Even then I was still blind. Chloe I am ever grateful but no longer blind. My eyes are open and I see you. How could I not love you?

How could I not cherish you when you deserve so much more from me?

For so long my heart use to belong to someone else…'

I pondered whether I should discuss how I had felt for Lana but then Chloe already knew so I might as well lay it all out for her to see. Why did writing a letter feel so, so done before?

'While I don't doubt that I loved Lana. I found something in me only had eyes for you, this tiny spark in a sea. But I wouldn't nurture it. Instead of building that spark into a blazing fire I fed my fear instead. If I loved you and we had something beautiful and for a brief shining moment it was glorious… and then we failed and I lost my friend as well as the person who held my heart… Would that be worth it, worth the possible loss of you forever? What if I hurt you Chloe, the way I hurt Lana, could I watch you suffer?

I look back and see my relationship with Lana as a few happy moments surrounded by jealousy and bitterness. Throw Lex into the equation and you will find my need to protect has grown exponentially over time and you had become the greatest source of it.

So many times you came to me and told me how you felt about me and I stood idly and confessed I didn't feel the same. Would you have laughed at me in a few years time had I told you something in my heart had grown and quietly shouted your name?

Tell me Chloe do you remember us trying to help Lex(Back when I thought he could be saved)and part of our exploration took us in an elevator. I wanted to kiss you so bad, wanted you so bad that I uh..when we got interrupted I had to hide behind you.'

I scratched out the last part making a mental note to save myself some embarrassment and amended it to just wanting to kiss her really, really, really bad. Maybe one 'really' was enough.

'There was no red kryptonite in that elevator with us, but I was intoxicated. You made me feel heady.'

It wasn't bad for a first draft. My writing had improved, as it should, having worked a year at the Planet. My interest in journalism was something else to be thankful to Chloe for. The missive still needed work. I needed to tell her that I love her and that it will hurt like hell if she marries George. That I need her, not just for her sidekickyness but…

My cell rang and it was none other than the she I had just been brooding over.

I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice. "Hey, Chloe."

"Clark, I need your help." She whispered.

"Whats wrong Chloe?! Tell me where you are." The panic nearly choked me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 Entrapment**

My cell rang and it was none other than the she I had just been brooding over.

I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice. "Hey, Chloe."

"Clark, I need your help." She whispered.

"What's wrong Chloe?! Tell me where you are." The panic nearly choked me.

The pause went on too long and for a split second I almost ran into hyper speed to find her. The thought of making someone pay for hurting my Chloe might feel really nice right about now. I could take out my frustration on some evil doer and save the gorgeous damsel.

"Think you can stand in for my Maid of honor tomorrow… I need some second opinions. Lois said she had a late breaking story that she just couldn't walk away from and suggested since you're my best pal that you do it in her stead."

She had whispered to keep the anxiousness out of her voice so she could set the trap. Apparently she was equally savvy with one Mr. White as well considering Perry's choice nickname for Chloe was 'Vixen.' It suited her, for this wasn't the first time this trick had worked on me.

Now that she had the hook set she rushed on.

"Kara has a date with Jimmy and can't cancel at the last minute. Things have been rocky for them recently. She told me he has been eyeing another blonde… Anyway, Kelly said she was going long distance to pick up my wedding present tomorrow so she won't be in town. And just like that I have gone through my list of female chums." A mix of relief with a grated dose of disappointment on top almost made me nauseous. I really need to stop leaving the Food Network Channel on at night for white noise.

"Besides, Clark Kent investigative reporter can do an inside piece on Bridezillas or something. Just don't use my name, you know how I feel, put me in a byline or don't put me in at all.  
Ooo, how 'bout a scandal on how commercialized and expensive weddings are. Maybe we can see if my offering to cut off an arm is a real bargain or if there is some private sacrificing to some demons to get a ten percent discount. I have your headline now 'Taffeta Hell, fict.. "

"Save it for yourself Chloe." No way was I taking part in this fiasco.

"You won't come?" I could hear the pout in her voice. It killed me. This Vixen had skills and knew her prey far too good.

"Chloe I"

"Com'mon Clark, just an hour of your time no more, no less. We get in, we get out, then we go have coffee."

I didn't want to see her. I wanted to drown her, with my eyes. I wouldn't be ready to say what was necessary by tomorrow. I looked down at the note still clutched in my hand and wadded it up. I didn't do so good with writing so maybe an impromptu confession would work better for me.

She must have sensed her quarry wavering.

"We haven't spent much time together lately and soon that will decrease even more." She paused and I could almost see her little ears twitching, intently listening for my tell, tell signs of caving in. At moments like this Chloe has way better hearing than I do.

"Superman wouldn't let a girl down…"

"Ok, Ok you win. Take the gloves off Ms. Retaining Champ." She chuckled in the most delightful way. Just that, made it worth whatever humiliation I would have to endure tomorrow.

Due to that pleasant chortle I missed the name of the place but jotted down the address on the near by sunflower embossed note pad that mom always kept on the kitchen island. I swore I would be there at two p.m. the following afternoon. She threatened to dig up a little green rock if I stood her up.

She had no risk of that. Tomorrow I would turn on every degree of the Kent charm in my arsenal and hope she fell into my lap…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the favorites and keeping tabs on this story and a thank you most of all to the one lone person who left a coment :)

** Chapt 4 Lady in White**

"Zaye's Matrimonial Curio" Yep, that's what it said. The address was right and I was five minutes late so I didn't stand there gawking any longer but entered the bridal hell. The warehouse was huge but immaculate. I had expected it to be wall to wall white but it surprised me with its elegance and soft adaptations of pastels to the typical ivory. The only unsettling thing was the headless mannequins swathed in ruffles and lace. Chloe was nowhere in sight but it was a large place so I pushed farther in. Upon rounding one corner there was nothing but rows of wedding dresses and 15 large stalls to try them on in.

"Can I help you?"

A petite redhead touched my sleeve. Her name tag read 'Chicago'.

"I'm not sure, erm Chicago; I'm looking for my friend Chloe Sullivan. We were suppose to meet here.."

"Oh my name is not Chicago. Well normally it's not. My real name is Rachel. It's Zaye's way of hazing the new girl. I just started last week.  
I've seen Miss Sullivan. If you'll follow me I'll take you to her, handsome." She had a sweet smile which made it all too easy to smile back. I followed her to a large closed cotton curtain.

"Decent?" 'Chicago' queried.

"Yeh, it's safe."

My gawd she was stunning. Chloe had donned a modern long sleeved pearl encrusted imperial wedding gown that had no train and was only long enough to brush her bare feet. She looked drool worthy but something was off about the choice in fashion.

"Y…Your in a wedding dress." I stuttered.

"How trenchant of you Clark. And you're late. Anyway, how do I look?" She did two tiny pirouettes in quick succession.

"You look good Chlo."

"Just good?"

"I think I'll leave you two to it. Go on in and close the curtain." With her humor laden comment 'Chicago' spun on her heals and exited stage left.  
I stepped onto the burber carpet that lined the large boxed off room. It also looked to cover the floor in the other curtained off area that Chloe had probably changed in.

"George wants me to wear a modern type of dress to match his modern type of tux." She said this with a twist on her lips that led me to believe she wasn't truly fond of the idea.  
"He's going to wear his dress blues and insinuated that I wear garb that compliments that."

"Maybe that means you shouldn't be together?" Oh smooth Kent. Where was the charm you said you were going to drum up?

"I mean, anything you wear will only complement him. Besides," I flashed a blinding smile "you have a unique flair and it would be a shame if on one of the most important days in your life the people that love you couldn't see it."

"Awww, that was really sweet Clark, if not a little strange. Lemme try the next one."

She slid behind the other curtains to change. "Thanks for coming today. I don't know what I'd do without you." Muffled out from behind the material, as did some rustling that let me know she was changing. Thoughts of Chloe striping down to her skivvies bounced around in my head. Man that was torture. What color was she wearing? Pink? No, that was more Lana's speed. Too look or not to look…just one little look. I scanned the curtain starting at her lime painted toes and worked my way up. Chloe's skin held a lovely golden hue. The bikinis she had on were lace in a shade of neon green. My eyes felt warm as I followed up her smooth stomach to the matching green strapless bra. I had to close my eyes or set the curtains ablaze. It had been a long time since I lost control of my powers. Chloe's curves molded in lace made me moan.

"Are you ok Clark?"

"Um yeah I'm, I'm cool." I took a deep breath and adjusted my jeans to relieve the pressure on my inseam.  
"I'm just sitting down." I stumbled over to the winged back chair catty-cornered against the squared "V" of the room.

By the time she stepped from behind the curtains again I had control of my eye combustion and breathing. The dress looked similar except it had puffy shoulders that tightened in a tapered point on the arms. I shook my head as soon as she came into view.

"Yeh I don't like it either but it's been hard to find something upper crust that is going to match him without hampering my style."

"Maybe that's the problem; he's hampering your style." When she gave me an unkind look I intentionally locked eyes with her and continued. "I thought weddings were about the brides anyways. The woman I marry will have me wear whatever she wishes, not the other way around."

"She sounds like a lucky girl." Chloe sighed and turned back to the dressing room. There was silence for a moment and I fought myself to keep from taking another peek at those golden legs. The thought of sending the building up in smoke kept me timid. "Wish I had some luck about now. Um Clark.."

"Yeh Chlo?"

"It's stuck." She grrrrrred from behind the drapery "I'm afraid I am going to rip a seven hundred dollar dress if I keep pulling." I waited for the sharp grate of rent material. Silence. "Hey Clark?"

"Yeh Chlo?"

"Will you come rescue me from this dress?"

"Tell me you're kidding."

"No, it's like a comedy of errors in here. I'm never going to get out of here without a little help."

I got up and walked over to the closed drapes.

"Um, I'm coming in?"

Upon swinging back the hangings I was faced with a wiggling Chloe. The zipper was in the middle of her back and her hands franticly clutched at the zipper's clasp. She looked over her shoulder at me with a wry grin.

"Wanna help or are you just going to stand there?"

I tampered with the zipper and it didn't budge. I jiggled it a little more and it didn't shift.

"I know you have more muscles than that even without the red and blue suit."

Grabbing the bottom of the zipper, I hoped I wouldn't rip it, then yanked it pretty hard. The force made it unzip, it also pushed her forward so I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and snatched her back to me. She was breathing hard; the almost crash had startled her. She laid her blonde tressed head back on my chest out of relief. The combination of her feminine curves pressed tight against me and the sweet smell of vanilla that lightly rolled off her body put me in an instant state of arousal.

Chloe cleared her throat. "I'm ok now you can let go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Very funny Clark but I think your phone is poking me in the back." I didn't let her go but loosened my grip. She clutched the dress to her chest and spun around so she could blink up at me in uncertainty. I trailed my knuckles gently along her neck and placed her chin between my thumb and crooked pointer finger.

"I wasn't being funny, I was being serious."

She opened her mouth, probably to say something snarky so I forestalled her by placing my other finger over her lips.

"Don't talk. It will ruin the moment. I need to do the talking now. There are some things I need to discuss with you." Her soft lips were distracting, so much so that I couldn't finish the speech I had started. I simply moved my finger out of the way and lowered my mouth over her's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 Green undies was all my joy aka Teases and taunts.**

I started the kiss gentle; I didn't want to frighten her. When she didn't resist but melted into my arms, I deepened it. I explored her mouth unlike I have ever done so before. Tasting her warmth, I wondered how I had done with out supping from her lips for so long. Finally, I withdrew from her. "Don't marry him."

She looked relieved then laughed "If you are practicing for interrupting the Luthor wedding you're about five years too late." I started shaking my head but stopped when she dished me an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you are suffering from separation anxiety. Or is it maybe because I stuck you in bridal torment and you have developed Patty Hurst syndrome."

"Queen of relevant obscure phrases as always." I flashed my pearly whites. "You will miss this Chloe."

"I'm missing it already Clark. We don't hang out much anymore."

"That's because you are always with George." I grouched.

"And? It's not like you couldn't 'hang' too." I couldn't tell her that anytime I saw the two together it made my stomach lurch in the most nauseating way.

"I could say I don't like him which is somewhat true. You make him sound like a decent guy. The truth is I just don't like him with you."

"I cannot believe you are doing this now. I stopped wasting time with what might have been Clark."

I cleared my throat and quietly stated, "With what can be Chloe."

She made a disbelieving snort. "You know if you had been this way with Lana you would still be with her right now. She would have stayed with a little convincing."

I moved close enough to place my hands around her bared shoulders. "I don't want Lana I want…I want." I mentally cursed every swear word I knew in English and in Kryptonian. I had no words for expression so I took her mouth again. I could mark her in this way and hopefully tell her everything I wanted to say with action. For what seemed like a blissful eternity I held her and drank from her soft lips until she slowly pulled back. I uttered the first thing I thought of.

"Be with me." Aaaa crap, her face went from almost dazed awe to anger.

She staggered back from me then; the quick sneer was erased by an expression that much resembled satisfaction. "Sure, I'll have one last fling before I get married and it might as well be with you." I was stunned. She misunderstood my speechlessness.

"If you have forgotten, this is where you run away in terror. You should remember that. It's the part you do so well."

I studied her flushed face looking for some truth in her claim of a desire for a fling. She started slipping the dress down her arms in a taunting manner filled with intense bravado and the little green lace strap attracted my eyes.

"Run Clark."

I smiled in a wicked manner. "I'm not going anywhere and I'll take you up on that offer." Although I had plans of being her only post flings as well.

Cockiness fled and worry creased her brow. "Come on Clark, something is wrong w.."

"The only thing wrong is I waited too damn long and now it's almost too late." I leaned down to her, close; over her shoulder so every time I spoke my lips would diminutively brush her ear. "You can't tell me you don't want me." I whispered so that she strained to hear me. Her body bent toward me with a slight natural lean. "I feel you shaking; I can SMELL your sweetness Chloe." I pulled back and brushed my nose with hers.

She now joined me in a whisper. "You wouldn't be this cruel, something has to…"

I shut her up the only way I knew how. I drove my fingers into her silken shiny blonde hair; then grasped her by the head and gave her moist hot kisses until I stole her breath. I guess I had a lot of kisses to make up for. By the time I ceased touching the saccharine recesses of her mouth, she clung to me mindless and lost for words.

"If I had known all it would take to shut you up was to kiss you senseless…" I mock sighed. "All of the times I could have stopped your rambling." I smiled down at her.

She whacked me in the chest, a smile trying its hardest to break onto her face. The fledgling smile went into hiding when she looked down and noticed I still loosely held onto her and that she was mostly 'unclad' in a wedding dress she had prospects of wearing to marry someone _other _than me in. I reluctantly let her wriggle loose.

"A moment of privacy before we continue this conversation." She shooed me from the stall. I left but felt this nasty little spark fight to tell her I had witnessed the neon green undies already and didn't need to be denied them again. The thought made me a tiny bit weak in the knees. There was something about that color.

No, something about the woman wearing it.


	6. Chapter 6

While Chloe took some time to get dressed I decided to wander around. I knew she was going to need a few minutes to cope with what had transpired in the fitting area so I contented myself with looking at dresses. None of them looked like Chloe but all of them did look like the image she wanted to create for George.

"May I help you with something?" This brunette's name tag red 'Nashville' and she was smiling in a flirtatious manner.

"I was just looking. Uh Nashville."

"That isn't really my name it's Sho..oh never mind. Are you looking for something specific? If you tell me about the girl I can find the perfect dress for you, it's a knack I have. Zaye says it's uncanny. "

"Well. She's perky and fun. A girl you can tell your darkest secret to and she won't look at you differently after. She is somewhat independent and impish. Her eyes light up over the smell of coffee or when she is talking about something she loves. She chews on her pencils when she gets nervous, loves a good book to read in a bubble bath to relax and has a smile that can blast a light in the darkest room. She is the kind of girl that doesn't blink for fear of missing something. She has endless wit and a font of unending knowledge that can leave a man speechless. She is savvy, smart, sassy and snarky. The only person to rely on in a pinch and always know she will be there. She is slow to anger but quick to defend what she believes in or take up a banner for the downtrodden with a fiery passion. She is beautiful and has no idea that her inner being is complemented by her outward loveliness. She is not spiteful or boastful. Her name itself is an epithet for a Greek goddess and she embodies it well. She is as perfect as one of flesh and blood can get. Do you have a dress for that?"

"Ummm. Well..wow your fiancé is one lucky duck. Let me see what I can pull from all of that soul spilling. She is romantic and flirty and spunky. Let's just cut it down to that because darlin' we can't fit all of what you said into a dress."

'Nashville' waded into the sea of dresses and after a few moments pulled out three to bring back to me. The first two were hopeless but the third one was Chloe to the point I knew it had been made for her to wear. It was unconventional with its spaghetti straps so thin that you could barely see them. The bodice rounded off over the high bust with plunging neckline. The fabric for the top was soft and shiny like the inside of a clam shell. The bust would fit tight and fall into a small pooling train in the back made from the same pearly white material. The flirty part of the dress was in the four strips of cloth that created the bell shape. It was two strips of the shinny textile overlapping an almost shear gauze. It looked like an upside down exotic flower. It was Ms. Chloe Sullivan to a T.

"When she returns to do more fitting will you have this dress with the rest of her choices. But can you sneak it in?"

"Sure I can have that arranged. I'll have Marti take care of that for you. She has been here for awhile and has some pull. Plus she is a really sweet girl and would love to help you surprise your gal."

I should have corrected her assumption but I didn't think the dress would make it to Chloe if they knew I was just a friend tampering with one of their clients possible purchases.

"I'll go talk to Marti now but before I go is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Thank you no, the client's name is Chloe Sullivan and she is on her way over here right now." She pivoted away just as Chloe got close enough to catch a quick look at the dress. I needed a distraction.

"Coffee. You look like you need a drink and a strong one at that. I owe you one"

"Mmm maybe add a dollop of brandy to it at this rate. Nah, that would taint the quality. Yes I do need one and I need it right now."

I waggled my brows at her in Groucho Marx style and opened my mouth to make a comment but she cut me off.

"Let's just go."

I tried my hardest not to keep looking over at her while I drove. I failed miserably and made the swerves to prove it. After she issued a crack about my driving I kept my eyes on the road. Actually I stopped veering off course and didn't let her catch me with my eyes on her.

'Jacques' Sinful Bean' walked all over Starbucks according to Chloe and its high quality coffee was just what she needed. When she ordered a triple espresso I knew I had rattled her well. I rushed to finish our delayed conversation but she held up a hand and took a deep breath of her aromatic drink. After taking a long sip off it like an addict feenin' finally gifted with her fix she nodded her assent for me to continue.

"If I could stop how I feel about you I would. It's not the most romantic thing to say but I see how happy you are and part of me doesn't want to ruin that. The last time I saw you like this was too long ago at the spring formal with me…and you were even happier." If not for my super hearing I would have missed her quietly grumble, "Good thing George didn't ask you to be a groomsmen after all." She paused and took a sip.

"I gave up and started believing what I said about only being friends with you. I couldn't wait forever. You always looked at me but never saw me Clark."

"Well I am being punished now because I can't stop myself from looking and I want to look for as long as I breathe."

Her brow wrinkled. "I don't know Clark after all this time are you sure there isn't something weird going on like in the old…er, "She made a funny face and amended to "Normal days." Chloe trailed a tapered nail over the circle of the cup's rim. It was hypnotic, that feminine digit swirling in a leisure pattern. The little spark of desire shot through me again.

"Nothing weird going on..you can search me if you like." I held my arms out and grinned an 'I dare you.' at her.

"Clark I gave you all the chances in the world. I laid my heart at your feet and you walked all over it in your huge muddy boots." She said this with a wobbly smile.

I wanted to cry but the man of steel has no room for tears.

"I won't let you go." I dropped my arms and implored her with my azure gaze. "I know part of you still wants me or you would not have almost ripped my clothes off while we kissed. And it was a mutual kiss Chloe."  
She shrugged. "Maybe I'm suffering from cold feet?"

"I know better Chloe. You won't stop loving someone once you start."

"You're right, I love George."

That cut me deeper than an emerald sliver of rock from my home planet.  
"I guess you do but tell me Chloe, would you have kissed me the way you did if you had loved him how you should? You always kiss me that way and it hasn't changed. What does that say?" I reached over to place her hand in mine. That action held a little sense of déjà vu.

"Are you going to be like this after the wedding?" I was encouraged when she left her hand in mine.

"Nothing is final until death and even that doesn't hold true in regards of you." I fell silent to study her. She looked twisted in not knowing what to say or to feel. I sighed. "To answer your question, No. Once upon a time I would have. Heck my past actions speak for that. Whereas I did do that with Lana I feel deeper for you, deep enough that I place you first."

"When I say "I do" you will stop and we fall back into great friends again right?"

I wanted to yell 'NO!' like an impudent child instead I nodded.

"Well than we have nothing to worry about." She flashed a bright smile.

"On the contrary Chloe, I have exactly every second of two weeks to make you comprehend that you belong with me. You won't be saying "I do" to anyone but me after that time is up."

Just an fyi for anyone who is curious, Chloe epithet I referred to: Greek goddess Demeter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 The Dropping of Eaves**

"I don't know what to do Lois, he's always been irresistible for me and now… I have had a single red rose delivered on my doorstep first thing in the morning and right after I get home from work. When I get to the Planet in the morning, as you will attest, there is always a fresh cup of java steaming and ready at my desk. When I finish it there is always another waiting. He knows when to get another because he steadfastly watches me drink it. Those…beautiful blue eyes stare at me until I'm breathless. I'm half tempted to ask Perry if I can trade desks with you so that you can sit across from him. But while that would be amusing it would also make me a coward." Chloe was flustered. That put a wicked smile on my face for it meant all of my actions thus far were successful.

"I have wondered how he has managed to always have his deadlines met with ease when every time I look up his eyes are devouring you. Why do I feel like there is more to this exclusive little cuz?"

It irritated me that she spoke in reporter terms regarding mine and Chloe's lives. I couldn't be too upset at her considering that I was eavesdropping, regardless that I was doing it from nine flights down. I reassured myself that I was a desperate intergalactic traveler and I was going to do what I must to get the girl of my dreams past the hump of just 'best friend'.

"Yesterday he charmed Lauren and Courtney Thomlvers into convincing their dad, my land lord, about letting me have a pet. You know I have wanted a furry companion for awhile now but couldn't have one because of the loft's rules. So late last night he must have got the ok that I could have one because my doorbell rang and an old fashion picnic basket with a red bow arrived on my door step complete with a mewing all black kitten under the lid. She had a little pink collar that red 'Bly' around her neck. There was a note in the basket, which was handwritten in his masculine scrawl that red "Please give Ms. Bly a nice home. She told me that she preferred blonds. I told her we had that in common and that I knew the perfect one for her to belong to. It has been cleared by the land lord. He agrees that you need something warm to cuddle with until you finally give in to me...again."

"That's cute, I didn't think he had it in him. But what does he mean by again?" There was a pause and I can only assume Lois studied Chloe's face. "The blush tells me you are leaving something out and that it's juicy. Hey, blame yourself for sharing with me the thirst for getting to the bottom of a good story. I didn't have this disease until you pushed me into it."

"He follows me every time I go into the copy room and closes the door behind us then he kisses me until I can't breathe and I'm tugging his head to me for more. After I lose it and give in he stops and always whispers the same thing in my ear."

"What does he say?"

"I refuse to kiss and tell all, Lane."

I always tell her that she can have more. That all she has to do is say she is mine and no one else's. I whisper for her to just give in.

"I am not sure if I go in there more because I want him to kiss me silly or because I keep waiting for my gumption to show up and tell him I'm getting married and that he needs to stop."

"I think you love it, I think you want him to kiss your stilettos off."

"Lois!"

"Ok, Ok changing the subject. So the batchelorette party is still Friday at Lil'Devil's right?"

"Yeh Mari' the wedding planner and business partner in crime Trini said we would all have a blast. Being their idea I invited them to swing by, they are both wonderfully crazy and will fit in great anyway. I also invited that new girl in the basement. Did you meet Nancy? She has been here about a month. She…bumped into Clark and I in the copy room. After I slid off the copy machine I smirked and told her it was a last minute fling. I ignored Clark's arched eyebrow and asked if she wanted to come to my batchelorette party. Clark winked and said he was doing some investigating for his report on how to win back the girl you never actually had but never knew you really wanted. She laughed and said she was going to have fun working here." The two fell into giggles.

"Lucy said she was going to make it but you know she is never going to make it by eight. She.."

I tuned out the rest of what Lois had to say, that was something I have learned over time. If I could only get to the point that if I ignored her she would go away completely… She did however do me a favor by giving me some crucial information about a certain bachelorette party. I whistled all the way up to the top floor of the Planet. The girls were still chatting at Lois' desk when I arrived. "Hey Chloe can I see you in the copy room?"

"Sure Clark!" "I mean um yeh if it's important." She amended when Lois gave her a quizzing look.

I followed her from a small distance so I could watch the way her skirt clung to her legs as she walked, see the way her hips swayed with each punctuated click of her heals. I wish I could be those nylons!

I closed the copy room door behind me and Chloe had her back to me.

"This is inane Clark."

I approached, quiet as a snake eyeing its unsuspecting mouse. I nipped her ear before whispering "You are coming to love it." I slipped my hands over her hips and pulled her back to me, "Aren't you?" It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact but she nodded against my shoulder anyways. She made a little whimper when I nibbled along her neck. When her back arched a little I took it as a sign that she wanted more. I wanted to give it to her. I pulled her back with me as I pushed up against the door. There would be no interruptions this time. I jerked her blouse out of her waist band and touched her warm skin. I stopped sucking on her neck long enough to ask what color underwear she was wearing today. She moaned out loud and shivered in my arms but managed to whisper "Burgundy Lace."

It was my turn to moan. "I don't believe you are wearing lace I better touch and see." I slithered my hands up and splayed my fingers over her ample chest. "You have been driving me crazy with the skirts, giving me peek-a-boo legs and these hot perfect breasts being pushed up and shown off in low tops. Tell me you are dressing for me."

She nodded her head but did not speak, so I lightly pinched certain hardened parts of her anatomy in my most compelling way.

"I need to hear it Chloe." I palmed her gorgeous plumpness softly. "Tell me or I'll stop."

Her hands were now tightly gripping the outsides of my thighs, fingernails needling my skin through the khaki slacks. "Yes, I have worn them for you." Her voice was heavy with pent up desire. The sex kitten voice I have only heard one time: on my couch when she was in nothing but my jersey, held so much promise… I nearly over did it when I turned her to face me.

"Well then, I need to see." I took utter enjoyment in slowly unbuttoning each eyelet. "Have I told you how much I love burgundy lace?" I caressed the thinly covered globes; the contrast of my pale hands against the rich wine tint was beautifully stunning. I traced the ends of the fabric over the full rounded swells and searched her eyes to find… anticipation. She wanted my hands on her sinuous skin as much as I wanted to feel her soft creamy suppleness. I gave in a…

Thump, thump, thump.

We both let out a frustrated bitter "Damn it!" Every cell in my body was screaming its unsatisfied displeasure. Chloe brushed my hands away and proficiently buttoned and tucked her shirt in with a flurry of motions.

I step from the door after Chloe jerked her head to the side, uttering that she was ready. I darted behind her to hide my aroused state.

Lois barged in looking uncomfortable but determined.

"Perry is looking for you 'Vixen'. I told him I would find you so he wouldn't come look for you himself. I will have you both know I will not play your cover up girl."

When Chloe coughed a garbled "Grantgabriel." Lois rolled her eyes and offered her services every once in awhile but not to get use to it because she was no beck and call girl. I was happy to see her saunter away but I smiled unabashed when I saw Chloe study the gold and diamond engagement ring on her hand in a contemplative manner. I was wearing away her resistance but when she didn't take it off like I had expected before she walked away, I died a little. I watched her walk, her head high and that underline sexy strut pulling my eyes as she moved. I resolved that this was far from over.

"Hey Chloe!"

She paused but did not turn around.

"Wear blue or red next time, you know they're my favorite."

--

Whenever Perry calls Chloe into his office for a private meeting I know two things: 1. she always follows through with a well contrived dangerous investigation she has been bugging him to let her do and 2. She always gets in trouble.

I guess Mr. White was going to utilize one of his top reporters up until the time she finally transferred to the Gotham Gazette. I am sure he didn't want her to go as much as her other friends. He confessed it to me one night and it surprised me the tough as nails man expressed his sadness so openly with another person. The moment passed as quick as it came on and I wondered if the surreal moment had actually taken place.

At six p.m. I hated to tear my eyes away from her but I knew I had to be ready for her call. When I got home the glasses came off and the tights came on but Chloe didn't call me. I waited until the digital numbers on my clock read 7:15 until I tried to call her cell. It sent me straight to voice mail. I was sure she was fine. She was probably just having some bonding time with George.

While that thought almost put me back in a mope I would rather have that be true than for her to be in the clutches of some modern day monster. Who knows maybe she hadn't started the story yet and was breaking off the engagement at this very moment? My heart raced at the thought. Sooo, just for precaution but mostly because my curiosity was killing me, I flew to the top of the Planet building and tuned my ears for her. To find her had always been easy. From the moment I gained super hearing I could zero in on her voice with no effort. In fact some nights when I was just learning to manipulate the ability I would find her on accident I never told her because it embarrassed me (on occasion I would find her making noises that were.. well) as well as confused me why her and not Lana. I suppose something deep in me knew how much she meant to me even then.

"You have misled yourself if you think no one is on to you Mr. 'al Ghul. A change in city does not belie a change in character."

"Who has been feeding you such fluff Ms. Sullivan, my old colleague Bruce Wayne? So I have had a run in with the law, I have reformed."

Chloe's voice was fiery and unafraid; His voice held the slightest hint of a weary purr. He was trying to manipulate her into showing her hand. My Chloe gave him nothing.

"I was unaware that you and Mr. Wayne knew each other but I am unsurprised, you both run in elite wide circles."

She lied so well, I almost believed her. I knew she had got the ok from Perry to be here for the story. Little did Mr. White know that his 'vixen' had another name, alias 'Watchtower'. Having said moniker afforded her with inside information from the cream of the crop in headline story makers. She never did an expose of a Leaguer but they were happy to share inside information on the criminal of the week. 'The weekly splinter in the thumb of the illustrious heroes.' is how she phrases it.

If Lois knew the tap into such an Eden existed, she might have an apoplexy. Having renowned crime fighters at the fingertips made Chloe feel a little guilty that she couldn't share her wealth. When I offered to let her tell my story she declined sighting the reasons of being too close to the story and that she should throw Lois a bone since Chloe lived in the Mecca of all that is uber-par in 'hero insider daily.' I shouldn't have listened to her because now Lois had a mega crush on the blue suited me – most annoying.

"I am so sorry to cut this short Ms. Sullivan I find you the most intriguing interviewer but I have to get back to my work."

"I see we did not touch upon the new toy you have. Rumor has it this new plaything was whipped into being by Luthor Corp. So is it true that Lex shares your aspirations for a perfect Utopia at the expense of a few measly lives? I have to say that sounds right up his ally. Well, as long as it is created under his personal supervision and in his image. Are you willing to endure his insufferable demands to get what you want?" Man I love that woman.

"You have said a mouthful but your claims are unfounded. Another time Ms Sullivan."

"So you are saying that you won't let me go wandering around to… "

"I'm afraid not. You will see yourself out." There was a blatant threat there.

"Of course I will." She was lying again. I sped to the roof of a near by building so I could be ready because now I knew she would need me. X-raying the towering skyscraper I followed her actions when she shuttled herself down to the bottom floor bathroom. I politely averted my eyes as she changed, I could be a gentlemen when I chose to. I hovered in the shadows and watched the 'would be' fireworks. She had obviously cased the place well. That was most likely what the Tete a tete from Perry earlier was about, he had connections to people with building plans. Even with the internet housing so much information, Perry still came up with more in depth info. Chloe crawled through the ceiling ducks and …ung… those clingy black leggings and tight chested long sleeve turtle necks look so darn good on her. At closer inspection I noticed it was a body stocking and I wanted to peal her out of it.

I stared so much I completely missed her breaking into an upper floor lab, uploading a handheld computer or something. I am not computer illiterate but when it came to Chloe's binary understanding I didn't know a drop in a pool. She was just closing the compact computer and was interrupted by some of 'al Ghul's men. I had been too distracted to see the danger coming. By the time I raced to her side Chloe had been flung out a window and was flailing her way down flight by flight.

"No worries Ms. Sullivan, I've got you." I pulled her into my arms, secured tightly to me in a bride style hold. I swung her up into the air with me, far above the buildings. "What is it with you and falling from heights Chlo?"

She clung to me like a drowning waif on a life raft. She was near tears as she whispered, "I didn't think you would be here this time. I didn't call." Her warm breath teased my ear.

"I told you I would always be there for you. I don't lie to you Chloe." I held her with one arm and tilted her chin to me with an insistent finger. Her green eyes were overly bright with unshed tears. "Superman might belong to the world but Clark belongs to you and that farm boy over rules Superman any day."


	8. Chapter 8

Shift in POV (to Chloe)

Chapter 7

'I only live real life to escape my imagination.' That was plastered in bright red writing over the ink black t-shirt worn by the person with the nametag saying Cleopatra, Bartender, Santa Claus, Etc.

"WOW with such a list for names which one do you prefer?" Cleo-tender-anta looked up from the books that previously held her attention. She seemed like a goth but somehow more sophisticated. The look worked for her. She wasn't overly pale; she merely had the illusion that she was peaked. This effect came from the black shirt and blonde hair an inch of the tip as red as the writing on her top. Her eyes were kind and a little inquisitive.

"Depends on what you have a need for." She laughed then. "Don't let the look fool you. This morning I attended a theme wedding and I haven't had the time to change."

I shrugged at her. "The look works for you."

"Thanks, do you need some help?"

"More than you know." I mumbled.

"So you are having thoughts about the guy you aren't marrying."

I swallowed hard. "Are you psychic?"

Cleo-tender-anta gurgled with full fledged laughter. "No, but I have been in this business long enough to know almost every probable issue. Seems to me that you'll call me 'Bartender' today.

"I have no wish to burden you. My problem is of epic proportions."

"This should be easy as pie. Between me and the girls, I promise, you will feel better when you leave this store or maybe just more confused but at least you will be able to smile in your confusion."

"Won't your boss be upset if you give me advice that doesn't sell a wedding dress? The wedding is a little over a week away; this is going to be my last day to buy a dress."

'Bartender' pursed her lips in a mock of deep thought. "Nah, I won't be mad at me."

I blinked at her in an owlish manner.

"That is where Cleopatra comes into play." She explained as clear as the murky Crater Lake waters after a storm. "But you can just call me Zaye." She stretched her hand over the counter and I shook it a bit bewilderedly.

I nodded an 'I see' as the light bulb finally clicked on. Man trouble had all cohesive thought in a bubble of chaos.

"I wondered why you didn't have a state, animal or vegetable name."

With a wide smile she crossed to my side of the counter. "I love to haze the girls. It's good for morale and nothing lowers the stress of the bride-to-be like calling someone 'Turnip'."

My smile came out of hiding on that comment. "My favorite thus far has been Kumquat."

"Great word isn't it?" She chuckled. "So, you sound like you have been here before."

"Chicago was taking personal care of me. I should have some dresses on hold here somewhere. They were lovely creations." I must have grimaced over the word 'lovely' because Zaye arched a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Some dresses are lovely some not so much but one never knows what floats another's boat. Chicy is off today but instead of dropping you into the lap of another girl I'll help you myself and we can seek out an answer for your mammoth problem. What name please?"

"Oh, sorry. My manners have gone a Bunburying. Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan. Ignore my witticisms; they take some getting use to." George never got them he just shakes his head in a 'you're weird' manner. I decided it would just take him awhile to smile and be charmed over them like Clark did.

"Oscar Wilde. Sorry Boss I didn't mean to overhear. You have a call on line three from N. Power, something about surplus wedding dresses with the prices cut."

"Nuptial Power is such a great company, always bluntly truthful and has never led me wrong. Tell them they have a deal Nash." 'Nashville' disappeared to do her mistress' bidding. "Now Ms. Sullivan...wait a minute, are you **the** Chloe Sullivan the one that writes for the Planet?" "Marti reads your articles religiously." She added after I dipped my head in confirmation. "Well let me go grab your hold." She came back flipping through my modest stack of plastic bagged dresses "Let me guess, you are engaged to a military man?"

"George is MPD."

"Same thing." She had flipped through the first five of the seven dresses I had selected and not tried on. "Sorry Ms. Sullivan but none of these dresses are for you. Nor is the man I suspect. Sorry for being frank. Wait, what do we have …" She had been looking at the last dress when the peal of the bells from the door being opened halted her dismissive assault on my selections and drew her eyes to whoever had came in.

"That right there is what you need. Heck, that right there is what I need." I peered over my shoulder, at my ever present shadow. I was spotted and he was on his way over to me. I got that hot burn in my stomach just like I always did when he penetrated er… pierced no! _entered_ the room. I assured myself I got the same twinge when George came into view but I knew that was a lie.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" I issued in hushed tones. His eyes darted over to Zaye and I could see that he was weighing what to say.

"I told you to let me know if you were going anywhere by yourself. After your little uh run-in with the last subject of your investigation you have to be more careful until our little blue friend and his sidekick put that subject in its place."

I felt my lips pinch together. "Can I see you over there a minute?" I plastered a smile on my face and looked back to Zaye. "Excuse me and my intruding friend please."

"Take all the time you need and more. Would you prefer to speak in my office in private?"

I considered it but dismissed the possibility swiftly. Clark would most likely be kissing me with those sexy lips and I would quiver. I would turn into a puddle of jello at the caresses of his large sinewy hands if we were together for an extended period of time. No, no, bad idea.

"Thank you that won't be necessary. It shouldn't take too long." I grabbed his exposed arm, my but he looked nice in that white T-shirt and loose faded jeans. I broke off from checking him out and drug him to a secluded corner of the room.

"I understand you are worried but you didn't have to follow me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Now is not the time to give me your 'I'm a woman hear me roar speech Chlo. Have you been listening to Bruce at all? This Ra's al Ghul guy is not someone easily trifled with." Wouldn't he freak if he knew he was working with Lex, I thought. "He's bad business and you have neatly put yourself in his crosshairs. That fact that he is working with Luthor Corp leaves no doubt to the kind of character he posses." Jeeze I should have remembered the whole hearing thing. "Until you take the time to dig through the files you sto...borrowed and find something credible to put him away with you shouldn't go anywhere by yourself." He lightly grasped me by my forearms and peered deep into my eyes. I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes a part of me I thought long ago buried rip up through the ground like some dead vampire denied a meal for centuries.

"Relax Mr. Hero, I understand you feel like it is a twenty-four hour job to watch over everyone like a mother hen but from my digging, al Ghul is not the kind of guy who abducts a girl in broad daylight. Besides, I have some of his encryptions being cracked as we speak at the Planet. Perry is diligently watching over it so I can come do this. **Perry** and **I** are going to get him, so you can run off and do your thing tonight for people in need with no worries about this reporter and her boss slash sidekick." I smirked, liking the thought of _having_ the side kick for once and not being one, especially since the sidekick was none other than the man sitting at the head of the company I worked for.

Clark's eyes lightened slightly with humor. Oh but then he was rubbing light circles on my arms with the pads of his thumbs. I smothered down a whimper "No man knows himself as good as he thinks when a certain blond spitfire goes flitting around in his life like an unattainable solid gold butterfly." He said that with an endearing smile that magically transformed my insides to butter. Well it **was **soft malleable stuff briefly before I saw the well laid trap and added my tart lemon to his milky phrase.

"Don't start with me Clark. You can bat the baby blues all you like and while I might have tumbled right onto your lap and attempted everything you ever asked of me before I have someone else's lap to fall into now." I almost laughed at his sour look. The frustration was rolling off his body in waves I could almost see.

We were both silent for a moment then he shook his head and slowly reached up to cup my face. "I need you to be careful Chloe. It would be one thing to lose you to George as heart wrenching as it could be, but it would be sheer hell to lose you forever at the whim of a mad man." The Clark Kent hypnotism had struck again. His head began its sluggish decent and I waited and anticipated the feel of his lips on mine. My lips were parted before our mouths even touched. His kiss was sweet and laced with worry and love. His patience showed through the kiss as well. Who knew decadent gentle persuasion from the melting of mouths could sway me more than words would? By the time he ended the kiss I was wobbling with weak knees and no resolve. Had he asked me to run off to Mars with him to get hitched I'd have asked where the nearest space suit could be found. Anything he could have requested would have been his for the taking. He had worn me down and I was freely going to give him his prize as soon as he asked.

"Chloe please…" My heart started a frantic thumping, the pounding so deafeningly loud I almost couldn't hear the words he subsequently spoke.

The haze faded from his eyes and I knew there would be a shift in question. "Just promise me you won't go anywhere alone until we get this guy?"

That is NOT what you were suppose to say Clark Kent, I screamed at him in my head. My mind was spinning; flashes of The Exorcist came unbidden and played before my eyes. Instead of venting out loud I nodded and hoped my head would not fall off and land with a 'plop' in the floor and startlingly look up at me. Yes it made no sense but things often don't when you expect to have a feast and your host hands you a tick-tack.

He pushed up the glasses he had taken upon himself to wear as a disguise sometime ago. That action had formed into an idiosyncrasy when he was decidedly uncomfortable. "Take your time. I'll be outside waiting to escort you to Perry when you're ready." I watched him walk away. So what if I took a little peek at his hiney as he exited the store. It was no more than what he had been doing to me over the last week and likely previous to that.

"What I wouldn't give to see him in a pair of tight jeans" I sighed. What the hell was I thinking? I was supposed to be getting married in eight days to a really good man that I shouldn't be mentally cheating on. Even if the specimen that captivated my kinky thoughts happened to be a well sculpted, sensitive, thoughtful alien that who was my best friend and… that I still had dreams about on a nightly basis. Maybe I shouldn't be marrying George until I got my feeling straight about Clark. But then that was always the problem. My feelings were never bland and predictable when it came to one Mr. Kent. That was one of the reasons I was marrying George, to help me put this tainted love behind me and move on to a new future, one without half super hero, half super computer-literate babies.

I shook the remaining cobwebs of Clark's kiss from my psyche and began my trek back over to Zaye. Ms. 'Cleo-tender-anta' and her henchmen 'Nashville' stared most interestedly at me. Nash made a quick deportation, 'the Boss' however held an amused, unabashed, unfailing expression.

"Should I take it you won't be needing a dress for a little while?"

"On the contrary Ms. Zaye." For an instant I enjoyed getting the upper hand. "Batchelorette party is at 8, LiL'devils, bring 'Nashville' and 'Chicago' if you're all available. Since you will be getting an invitation for the wedding, I _will_ be needing a dress. Just send the one on top to the location provided. I am not going to squander time trying to find the right dress when one doesn't exist. If you can't wear the one you want, put on the one you got."

"Isn't that a song, or something like that?" Nash asked offhandedly as she popped back in. She blushed at the realization of having interrupted another conversation.

I shrugged unsure of it being a song or not then looked back at Zaye. "You have the information you need to bill me, so I think I'm all done here." I pivoted to leave just as Nash spoke low of something about 'Marti' and a 'surprise dress'.

"Honey," Assuming she meant me, I turned around. Zaye shook her red tipped blond capped head sadly "you are marrying the wrong man and don't forget me and Nash said it first."

...

Thanks for still reading and those who faved and of course my other daring reviewer :)


	9. Chapter 9

Back to Clark POV

Chapt 9

"Gruesome Ghul Revisits Jail."  
I smiled at Chloe's front page headline. The story was stellar but then all of Chloe's passion had been in it just like every story she had ever written.

Shelby butted his head against my knee. I scratched the honey color mane behind his ears.

"Yup it's your favorite girl right on the front, so no chewing on this one."

He almost nodded at me. Sometimes I swear there was something peculiar about that dog. It's like he has some alternate secret life. He laid his large head on my knee and whined.

"I know, I don't want to lose her anymore than you do."

His brown eyes kept darting to the side and I looked to see what kept holding his interest..

"It's Friday and I'm guessing you want to go for a walk?" Usually at the word 'walk' he would bound off my lap, yipping happily and run over to the chain hanging on a peg by the door. Not today. He looked at me like I was crazy and whined again, eyes still darting to the side.

"What is it boy, did George fall down a well? Ok that wasn't nice, it was a lapse." I explained to him, "One of my human moments." Wouldn't the people in the world be agast if they knew sometimes Superman was more 'man' than 'super' on occasion.?"  
Shelby wheezed that shrill groan again.

"What is it?" I looked at the digital red clock on the coffee table. "So, it's nine o'clock…on a Friday. Aww JEEZ Chloe is having her party. I've got to go I've got to change!"

Shelby looked up at me as if to say 1. That is what I have been trying to tell you and 2. Add that you need to stop acting like a girl to that list.

"Your right even if you didn't say it. Time to raid the closet."

It was nine fifteen before I arrived at the infamous LiL'Devils. The music was pulsing before I even opened the door. I had to weave through the throngs of people trying to get past the velvet rope.

A female devil had been my salvation. She was in a skin tight, mid thigh, fire engine red, strapless gown. She had red contacts in so I had no idea what color her eyes were truly (nor did I take the time to find out with X ray vision.) The short spiky locks crowning her head were as black as the deepest night, which made the crimson ribbed horns sticking up three inches from her head all the more vivid. She had no pointy tail but did carry a long silver pitchfork. From the chat in the crowd she was the owner and rarely appeared to have mercy on her chosen disciples. They also discussed the irony of her name 'Maria'. Men brought her flowers to get in, women brought chocolate or other boons to gift her, all to receive her blessing of entrance. If you were allowed in she would point the tip of that devious weapon in a menacing way at you and declare, "You have been summoned."

Someone must have been manipulating fate in my favor. Ms. Devil paused in front of me her scarlet eyes assessing me. "You match the description big boy but the clothes…Very nice. You have been summoned. Go get her boy! That is all."

I made sure Chloe got what she wanted. I had heard her quiet request, I was in tight jeans. I had donned all black tonight. No khaki, no flannel, no red and blue - jet black all the way down to my Lugz. I selected the ebony t-shirt for the snug fit that showed off the ripples of every well defined muscle.

They let me in to the loud strobe lit club. The shocker was the music, Waterloo by Abba was playing and about fifteen girls were in the middle of the floor lip-syncing and dancing. All of the performers I knew or had recently met in the Courtship of Chlo. She was in the middle of the all girl group looking adorable as she wiggled and mimicked the lyrics. No she looked hot in the shimmering backless silver top and matching silver skirt that had slits up both sides so high it showed tantalizing lengths of her legs. Once I found my target I couldn't take my eyes off her but I didn't want to be seen just yet so I backed my way into a corner behind the crowd which had encircled the bridal party revelers. She was surrounded by vibrant, pretty women but for me Chloe stood out with her unique beauty.

By the time they had finished their show (to much applause from the crowd) and giggled breathless between them I was plotting my next move. I just needed the right song to put everything in place. Two tunes later and there it was.

(Authors note: I wrote this part with the song Paralyzer by Finger 11 playing in my head and it might make the story from here down more enjoyable if you play it while reading. Just a thought.)

Parts of the lyrics spoke to me they called my feet to her. The opening explosion of drums followed by an intense thriving guitar riff set the raw sexy mood. Like in a movie the people parted at my step, which was to my surprise. I felt manipulated by some being and it felt right to be stalking the giggling Chloe, surrounded by friends of present and future. I just needed to get her to recognize I was part of that future in a larger capacity than she wanted to imagine. When I stood in front of the couch her and her party were occupying I didn't ask her to dance, she came to me willingly. I stood so close, intentionally that when she rose from her seat she couldn't help but make her entire body slide along mine.

I let the music take over. There was no thought, just feel and need and knowing I may never have another moment to impress upon her all I could be for her. All that we could be together. If she wouldn't listen to me confess my heart maybe just maybe I could convince her body. A barren wasteland was planted dead in the middle of the dance floor or so it seemed I had my eyes plastered on no one and nothing but this woman I needed, like I needed the sun for my strength.

I pressed her close to me, my hands sliding along the smooth exposed flesh of her back and along her ribs. I skimmed the tips of my fingers of the fullness of her breasts. Gawd but she has perfect breasts. I've known it a long time and even peeked at them when I was with Lana. Only at Chloe's (unless I was on a red K bender) but I never put two and two together. Now that I knew what my body had been broadcasting I wanted to touch her everywhere taste her in every spot. I glided my hands over her hips and pulled her to me and all of my cells shrieked in delight when she pressed her pelvis against me and began to slowly roll her hips to the beat. Her almond shaped kohl rimed, jade tinted eyes demanded I touch her more. Chloe slung her arms around my head and pressed closer. It was bliss.

I had no idea she could dance this way, like a temptress or succubus looking for prey. I was happy to be in her wiles. Not long after she wiggled free and turned from me it was like someone had plucked the sun from the sky and placed it in a lead box. She pressed her back against me and I had the mind blowing feel of her curving backside rubbing me in all the right places. She shifted and rubbed against me then dropped all the way to the floor like in some kinky film. Forget bliss this was heaven. When she came back up I wrapped my arms around her and held her snaky twisting form against me. I lay my head on her shoulder and moaned in her ear. I knew she felt a certain ridged part of me because she seemed to give it special attention in her dance massage of my body. My hands were everywhere, her trim waste, under her shirt, the curve of her hip, one hand in her hair, anywhere I could touch but not publicly molest her, I took, I made mine. At the break in the song I spun her around to face me and did some masculine grinding of my own, all while keeping her eyes locked with mine and my hands with total possession of her body. I wanted her desperately, her body confessed the same.

The music was gone too fast, the spell starting to fade into hateful reality. I stole the moment and squeezed every ounce of time from it. The words came easy; there was no conniving, scheming wayward handling of verbage now, only the very last confession from the foundation of my heart. My Chloe married on the 'morrow. I had nothing to lose. Who needs pride when you didn't have a heart to feel it with?

"I want to give you the world, the moon and the stars. I want to make you unfathomably happy. I want you to smile; I want you to laugh… I just want you. I'm not sure what else to say. Except maybe that you are wonderful, you are amazing, you are beautiful. I love you more every time I inhale, and if you won't be with me I'll miss you more each time I exhale. To have you in my arms, to be breathing you into me with every pore, is what I long for, day in and day out. You are my sun in the morning Chloe but you shine through every hour. Shine now when I need you most. Shine for me always."

Her coral pink lips parted, my heart swam into my throat and… her phone rang.

"I have to take it, it's George." She whispered.

I couldn't hear her despite my incredible listening abilities. I watched her lips form the words and the crack in my heart split up the middle. When she lifted the phone to her ear, I walked out.

...

The next chapter will be this one through Chloe's eyes.


	10. chapt 9 cont Chloe pov

chap 9 cont.

The last days had been stressful but Perry and I prevailed and tonight was my last night of single hood.

Lois had rolled up to the house at 7:50 claiming she was sorry that she was going to make me late to my own batchelorette party but that she had brought the 'Shaggin' Wagon' for my last big bash. She didn't smell like she had been drinking already but her actions told me she was anticipating flash backs to her college days. She had taken one scathing look at the jeans and halter top loosely twining my body and handed me a gold wrapped package snipping that 'she knew I would try to wear something like that' and that 'she and the girls commanded I put on what was in the box' (Which she shoved at me unceremoniously) or they would refuse to be seen with me. I complied despite the risqué clingy metallic matching skirt and top I discovered behind the tissue paper.

"You don't clean up too badly little cuz. Now speed it up or you're gonna make us late!"

Typical Lois fashion by deflecting blame, put me in a rotten mood instantly. Well that and the 'Shaggin' Wagon' comment she had made earlier. It wasn't her fault that I was having erotic thoughts about one horn rimmed wearing farm boy turned reporter, best friend when I was suppose to be marrying someone who was decidedly not him the day after this party in hell. I stamped my wayward thoughts down and allowed Lois to shuttle me to the hot LiL' nightclub of iniquity. By the time we had reached the hellish destination Lois' bubbly excitement had latched on to my irritation and forcefully ushered most of it far away.

It further dissipated when we reached the club and got escorted through the pleading crowd by none other than a smirking, hip swishing Lil' Devil herself. When we reached the door Lois paused and whispered something in her ear. The impish dark haired sprite nodded her head.

"Yeh, the girls passed on the request and I'll keep my eyes out." She responded, then winked at me and crooned "Have a hell of a time Chloe it could be your last night to raise cain, might as well do some wicked partying. I'll check with you all later." She used the silver three pronged pike to 'salute' and went back to tease the near rioting horde.

The club was huge and unique to anything I had seen before, not that I had too much inside information on nightlife(outside of my best friend at one time being a temporary vampire and that long ago moment I discovered Clark on a red K bender hitting on every skirt within reach in a bouncing club.)

Beautiful people wrenched and writhed on the vast black and white tiled floor while others lounged in the four corners of the building in chatty groups on carpeted, roped off areas that looked decadent with plush black couches, red settees, and personal bars manned with hot, cut, modelesque men and the rare shapely, blindingly lovely woman.

This was a tasteful hell. The walls were not painted red like one would have expected – they were black with conceptual art rendered by area undiscovered talent with personal renditions of the artist's hell. Scary orange and yellow flames hung from the ceiling constructed from heavy metal pieces that made one wonder if their next dance would be their last.

Lois clutched my hand and wiggled through the gyrating masses screaming that 'this place was the bomb!' The back left corner of the club was a carpeted frills zone. "Almost not a Sullivan party" written in bold flourish, red ink over a black background was held by a svelte blonde haired, chocolate eyed, tan skinned Adonis. He wore a golden halo and small white wings over a short white toga, sexy but stylish all the way down to his exposed lightly furred legs and sandaled feet.

"Bout time you showed up for your own gala Chloe." Kelly spouted.

"Yea, we were starting to think you had changed your mind and weren't going to show tonight," This from Zaye almost wistfully.

"Not that we didn't want to see you…"  
"But there has been plenty to keep our attention," This from the giggling Thomlvers sisters who had appraising eyes on Adonis.  
"Ms Sullivan, step into your own little oasis of heaven in hell. I am under special order by the ruling fiend to make sure you have a divine time." He opened the velvet rope and let Lois and I in but before he placed the cord back I made my first demand for the night, for 'Adonis' to take the sisters onto the dance floor and give up his duties as gate keeper. The scarlet cable stayed on the floor the rest of the night. My next decree was to make sure drinks were distributed first to Nash and Chicago (considering they sounded like they belonged in the movie 'Coyote Ugly') got dirty martinis, Lois got a beer, Kelly a Mike's Hard Lemonade, Marti, Mari and Trini various fruit flavored wine coolers. I shocked the hell out of Zaye by requesting scotch straight up for her. Kaylee from my favorite coffee place had a frangelico spiked espresso (How could I not invite my favorite barista, she knew me almost as well as anyone and was probably the only girl in the world who could put up with me on mornings pre coffee.) My other wonderful friends received margaritas while I sipped on a strawberry tinge white zinfandel. Life was good.

There was much flirting by Lois with the bartender. Nancy and Zaye discussing their 'Clark and Chloe' incidents with fits of laughter. Rachel made sure the cups stayed overflowing even though there were some switch ups in the drinking. Imagine my shock when Kaylee took over the straight scotch and Zaye snagged the coffee liqueurs. The Thomlver sisters returned in time for jello shots and by then everyone was feeling a bit soused and euphoric on their third or four drink. Everyone was so sublimely exhilarated that they didn't notice I was still nursing my first goblet of wine.

Then there came the dancing. About five songs straight that left us sucking for air and clinging to each other for a crutch. More rounds of alcohol and I finally moved into my second cup of Zin. LiL'Devil herself came by and enjoyed some humorous antic dotes and girlish chatter. Before leaving the merrymaking she made a decree of her own stating that she wanted to see all of us on the dance floor pouring our hearts out in song and shaking what the good Lord gave us. When Waterloo came on I pondered that what she really wanted was to give the good Lord a laugh.

She got what she wanted. We posed, we sang, some off key. We strutted, we shimmied, we forgot the words; we made them up and laughed uproariously. I was grateful the song ended but only because I was laughing too hard to walk straight. Much ogling of men and tiny wine sipping later, or so it felt, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Only one man could make that happen and he stood before me. I was entranced and his sheer presence summoned me. With no choice but to obey the primal sway of my being, I slithered up his body and followed him out to the open dance floor.

He didn't speak, nor did I. He looked too delectable for words. Clark Kent in clingy black from head to toe made scantily clad Adonis look like a bum. Heck, Clark Kent in torn and dirty jeans with ragged threadbare flannel still put every man away from my mind. His arms felt amazing; they were strong, sinuousness, gentle and caressing. I swished my body against his toned physique and thought if I died right now I would be happy. He had crashed my party and I should be furious and I was. Furiously stimulated. He had dressed for me, to woo me. He made love to me with his eyes, they whispered about heated touches and sweet promises of a lifetime of love, a forever trust that we already shared and provoking, ceaseless, perfect passion that we had just skimmed the surface on in stolen kisses and fiery glances. I couldn't watch such a confession anymore so I turned from him to go but I couldn't walk away. I needed to suck up this moment like a sponge so on nights when I wondered what might have been I could at least say I had this. I worked my body down the front of this buff gorgeous friend who had always been so much more. Maybe, I would reflect later that it was a form of punishment for making me wait, for not realizing what could have been superlative between him and I. I was ready to wait and I did, but he made me wait too long. How many times can a heart break and mend before needing something more, something or someone who wouldn't and couldn't break your heart.

Ninety-nine percent of my heart wanted to believe that Clark would be there this time. That he had grown up and let the scales fall from his eyes. That he would actually look at me and see me. The one percent was overruling. That one percent had been patient and understanding like its 99 sisters but that one percent was fed up and tired of hurting. That one percent didn't want to pick up the pieces of her 99 sisters and that one percent didn't want to let down George, who was dependable and embodied a great amount of what Clark was without being Clark, without being the love of my life.

He turned me back to him and stabbed me with his cobalt gaze. Clark had a potent dance that I had never witnessed before and my, my but it was working. I started to think he had octopus hands, his warm touch branded me seemingly everywhere at once. This is it Chloe, I thought, soak this man for everything he is worth. This will be the last time he ever holds you like this again. While I didn't want to walk away from paradise I know I would have to when the song ended. The volume was beginning to taper already and I steadied myself to leave. His words held me then and I knew to my core he meant them. I felt the tears starting to scald the back of my eyes with the need to be shed.

"You are my sun in the morning Chloe but you shine through every hour. Shine now when I need you most. Shine for me always."

I opened my mouth but I didn't know what I was going to say. Thoughts of "You've got it!" and "I can't let down George." Thoughts of "You made me wait too long!" and "I'd wait a million more years for you," jumbled but refused to come out. I was saved and slayed by George calling when I did and didn't need him to.

"I have to take it, it's George." I whispered brokenly. Before I could even finish telling my fiancé I would call him back later Clark had vanished with the speed of a thousand hell hounds chasing him.

I waddled back to my jovial group who wilted before my eyes when they noticed my stark pale face.

Lois patted the couch beside her and Zaye snapped her cell closed.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"Are you ok hun?"

"You looked like you were having a fabulous time with Clark just a minute ago."

"Did he change his mind again?"

"I'll break him!" I had no idea who uttered what line except the last one, which I had no doubt was Lois.

"I don't think I'm going to be anymore fun for you gals tonight.' I muttered and "If you will excuse me I think I am going to go home." I plastered a wobbly grin on my face, knowing it would be a mockery of my real smile but couldn't find it in myself to dig deep enough to find one. "It is a big day for me tomorrow after all."

"You should go home Chloe. Your dress arrived and I'm sure you want to try it on to make sure it fits." This came from a hooded eyed Zaye.

"Dad said he put it in the apartment for you."

"He hoped you didn't mind. Oh, he also fixed the squelching noise coming from the shower when you turn it on." I gave the Thomlvers sisters a small smile.

"All of you should stay and keep at the celebrating in my honor. I can call a cab."

"That won't be necessary Chloe, Maria disposed of her limo for you tonight," Trini added.

"Thank her for me and you and Mari did a great job on choosing the place tonight." I waved them all goodbyes and told Lois I would call her later if she was sober enough to form words.

The dress awaited like Zaye had said but partnering it was another garment bag including a note.

_The other dress you may return UNWORN and I'll be happy to credit you back. This one you get to keep as a gift. It was selected for you by one very special man that knows you like only some women dream their significant others would. I am merely seeing that it gets to its rightful owner. Your Clark has good taste. This designer is so sought after that I am stumped as to how it ended up in my store._  
– **Santa Zaye and her elves.**

The dress was a bone white exotic cut NZS original. Looking at it I knew why the designer was so thoroughly hunted. The gown looked like a flawless upside down petaled flower. It was creative and lovely and I wanted to wear it. To know that Clark had selected this dress that I loved at first sight melted every cell in my body.

George wanted to mold me into what he wanted; I was so tired of being me hoping Clark would wake up and open his eyes that I was almost going to let George do it. Clark wanted to let me be me and was telling his Chloe that he was finally ready to love all of me, quirky bits in entirety, because all of it was beautiful to him. Like this strange brilliant dress.

I snagged my cell and punched numbers. "Lois, gather the girls. I'm going to need all of your help. We need to move at the speed of text. But give me an hour I need to see George face to face for a little chat. Oh and bring me another can of coffee. I have a feeling I am going to drink all that I have in the house when I get back."


	11. Chapter 10

**There is one more chapter left after this one and it will be rated R**

Thanks to those of you who have Faved and hung on to read - we are reaching the end. :)

**Chapt 9 Ruse**

The alarm clock went off; its loud obnoxious, unfriendly cringe-worthy beeping roused me from an un-fitful sleep. I would have to buy another one. This one soon lay in a pile of twisted broken metal bits. Recent need had driven me to buy them in bulk but this was the last of a ten pack. I reassured myself I had no anger issues, just that today Chloe would become Mrs. George reminded me they just didn't make enough alarm clocks in the world for me to smash to alleviate the irritation and fear.

I knew she was depending on me to be there. I didn't want to let her down but I didn't know if I could stand idly by and watch Gabe smilingly give her away. At the part where the preacher asked if any opposed the two who were to be wed would I rush up, sweep her up into my arms and declare like Daffy Duck that she was "Mine, mine all mine!" then super speed us both away? It was too tempting by half.

I would have to still myself for such desires. I lost my chance and she had given me far too many anyway.

I shuffled through the normal rig-a-marol as if on autopilot only to come to the startling realization that I was crying. I stared at my sallow reflection in the mirror. A man in a pristine tux with not a dark hair out of place, shining blue eyes and lazy tears curving over his face.

"Hmh Superman does cry after all."

Anger set in as I appraised myself. You let her go. You kept your eyes closed when she waited. You used her as a search engine. You couldn't get your head out of Lana's hind end long enough to see she was bad for you and that the perfect woman stood by your side… Then when Chloe is happy you conveniently noticed you were in love with her only at the moment you understood you could rip her happiness to shreds. I couldn't look at myself anymore.

Now it was time to suck it up and be there when your 'best friend' needs you. Put your petty needs and wants aside and put a smile on because she's worth it, because she deserves it and because finally you realize there are people more important than you.

A honk outside my flat pulled me away from more bolstering or destructive thoughts. I stuffed my dress-stocking feet into my gleaming polished paten leather shoes and rushed down to see who was causing a ruckus with the car horn. A shining black stretch limo was parked in front of the no parking sign. A female chauffer was standing by the open back door.

"I think you're at the wrong address and you're parked in a bad zone. The police might come tow you if you're not careful."

"Name's Meggy and I'm not worried, I have it in with the cops. And I AM in the right place. You are Clark Kent right? Don't bother to answer, just get in. One Ms. Sullivan sent me to pick you up and I refuse to be on time, I mean I refuse to not be on time." Meggy made a shoo, shoo motion to the back seat.

I obliged the lady by crawling in. Less than a minute later I was clawing the back seat trying to hang on through the rough bends and quick stops. She rolled the partition window down and looked at me from her rear view mirror.

"Have some wine. Ms. Sullivan insists you will probably need it for this day. Anyway most everyone who comes for a ride with me is most happy to guzzle down the stuff. Don't know why." She hit a sharp curve and I tumbled to the right almost sliding into the floor.

"Have you there in a jiff." The tinted window zipped back up.

At this rate I could be sick by the time we got there. Forget Kryptonite, want to make me weak? Just stick me in the back of a limo driven by a spunky lil' gal from Metropolis.

"We're here." Meggy grinningly said when she opened the door for me."

"Erm, thank you for the um conveyance?"

"Not a problem, anything for Maria. I brought you to the door so you wouldn't have to wade through the cars and people."

I happily watched her drive away and climbed the steps to the church. Seeing the door greeter, the only thought that came to mind was 'out of the fire into the frying pan'.

Lois stood at the double doors swathed from top to bottom in flowing sea foam green.

"Lois that color does not become you."

"Zip it Smallville. Chloe is waiting for you. She is in the room down the hall to the right, last door. And make it snappy."

"Yessum!"

I followed the directions, girded myself up and knocked on the closed mahogany door before me.

"Come in."

I shoved the door open, apology on my lips ready and waiting to be uttered… but it never came. The sight before me robbed me of all speech and thought.

"Whaddaya think?"

"St st sunning Chloe."

She tossed her head back and laughed.

"You can drop the goofy act Clark. No one is in here except me and you."  
She did a small pirouette then walked within a foot of me.

"Isn't this a wonderful dress? But of course you think so too since you chose it. I'm going to wear it when I get married."

"I'm both happy and saddened by this news." I cupped her check. "Sorry I'm late."

To my pleasurable surprise she pressed her face into my hand.

"I'm glad you came Clark, I had my doubts," she whispered.

"One of these days you will believe me. Regardless of..." I dropped my hand. "Even though you will have George to catch you when you fall."

"Kind of hard for him to do that when we are no longer engaged. Besides, he can't quite fly up and snap me up from harms way now can he?"

Lack of sleep was playing tricks on me. I stepped back from this illustrious convincing vision.

"You aren't going to leave me in this building by myself on what should have been my wedding day are you?"

"By yourself? Chloe you are suppose to get married in.." I looked down at my watch. The wedding was due to start at one o'clock and it was six til. "A little over five minutes. I'm sure every pew is packed."

"You have super hearing. Do you HEAR a bunch of people." she scoffed.

There was definitely a lack of people noise in the church.

"Say um what's going on Chloe?" I couldn't think with her yelling at me through her beauty. And through the possibility of a fantasy that could very much become reality within the span of a few most important moments.

She laughed again, the tinkling noise breaking through the throbbing blood ricocheting around under my skin.

"I love you Clark. I never stopped. I've been fighting it because…"

"Don't Chloe. After all the mistakes I have made, you don't owe me an explanation. Just tell me loud and clear that you are not marrying George, I want, no I need to hear it."

Chloe swayed to me in that glowing white dress, her smile as wide as an ocean and equally as gleaming as the creation she wore.

"I'm not marrying George. I love George but I'm not in love with George. I knew with him I could be complacent that I could hold off a part of myself that got crushed so much.

I kinda hoped he would make me forget about you." She added sheepishly. She came just within arms length and I snatched her to me and dipped her low.

"I'll never let you forget me."

Just like the first time, but not the last time, she kissed me. The difference was I kissed her back with fierceness because my heart was in it. When I ended the fusion of our mouths I was grinning and she was panting and clinging to me like a wanton.

"Superman is a tough act to follow but Clark Kent ruined me for any other man."

I chuckled; Chloe always knew what to say. "So let me get this straight, you called off the wedding and I am the last to know?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You wanted me to sweat it?" I nuzzled her neck with my nose.

"Mmmhmmm." I growled at her, to which she giggled.

"But that wasn't all. I knew you would love me enough to show up even though it would be awful for you. It wasn't a test, it was a reaffirmation. My savvy friends helped me contact everyone last night and this morning. I just had Lois dress up because she loves sea foam green so much." She snickered before continuing, "Well that and because she wanted to help me lure you here."

"Well you are mine now and I am not letting you go Chloe Sullivan. And I get to make Perry happy by keeping one of his top reporters at the 'The greatest paper in the world.' Just do me one favor."

"Yes Clark?"

"One day I am going to ask you to marry me; you are going to say yes because we both know you can't live without me." Chloe popped me on the chest. "When you walk down the isle to me I want you to wear this dress. I don't think there is a more perfect gown for you in the world."

"Deal. But you have to wear a tux WITH tales."

"Deal. Now my dear Chloe I will wait for you to change clothes, then maybe you will take Superman back to your apartment for an exclusive." I let her slip from my arms secure in the knowing that whether she was physically present or not, she would always have her home there, in my arms.

"On what the future holds for the man of tomorrow?" she disappeared and I let it wash over me that this was real. That finally after all the mistakes and off track places we had gone with all the wrong people, we finally got to each other. She was changing in the bathroom and my heart was beating a sporadic pace because she hadn't closed the door. She hung out the dress for me from behind the door and I slid it in the plastic carrying bag.

"You misunderstand Ms. Sullivan; I will be conducting the interview. We will be conversing over the most fascinating of subjects." I spoke in my 'Superman' tone.

"Why I let George get away?" She was adorable in stone washed low riding jeans and midnight blue halter top.

I held my hand out to her and she came to me without hesitation. I slung her dress over one shoulder and pulled her delectable form to the other one. I flicked my tongue over her full bottom lip.

"Far more important, something that could decide the way of the world." Her amazing green eyes pondered up at me, quizzical interest shining through them.

I flashed a grin.  
"What color did you wear for me today?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 And the red it filters through.

"Red, I distinctly remember you telling me that is what you wanted to see." Never did I think I would end up here pushed down on the bed of one Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman – pinned by the weight of his sinewy body. Ok so in my wildest dreams this is where I always envisioned myself.

"Yes I want to see you in that but more importantly out of it." His hands felt burning, scorching a path under my shirt. His kiss was like lightning trapped in a bottle too long and raging to get out, to get me. For an excruciating moment he paused. "We aren't moving too fast? You did just go through a break up and we did just get together. A lot of life altering changes to think about."

I stiffened "Are you kidding me?! I have been waiting since we were in our teens. Don't pull this stuff on me now Clark. What's next, you hear someone screaming for help and you have to go now 'Sorry Chlo'?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Grrrrr let me up!"

He pressed farther down on me.  
"I'm not letting you go anywhere. If this room catches fire, if the world ends so be it. I have the delectable Chlo in my bed and no one, not even Hercules himself will pull me from you." He breathed heatedly into my ear and I was instantly wet and squirming for him to take my clothes off. "No, we will not rush this. I am going to go very slow. I am going to enjoy you and us."

I wiggled a little more and he laughingly gave in. Clark undid my pant button and zipper excruciatingly slow. I wanted to yell for him to go faster but I also wanted to enjoy the experience. To sip it reflectively not gulp it greedily. I just wanted to savor this experience that I dreamt of happening but thought would never come to fruition.

I lifted my arms to help the halter top leave my chest. By now I was clad only in matching red (as promised) bra and panties. Clark gave a grateful moan of appreciation but remained unfairly fully dressed. He lifted himself all the way up and stood at the foot of the bed. I couldn't help but giggle a tad shyly at my state of undress under his intense scrutiny. My chortle ceased when the normally sky blue of his eyes blazed a singeing scarlet for a split second. Clark closed his eyes and breathed deep. When a moment later he blinkingly opened them the normal cerulean had replaced the ruby orbs.

"Know how many times I have undressed you with my eyes over the years? My imagination and random sneak peak was nothing compared to looking at you nearly naked and needy. My gosh you're beautiful Chloe."

He started to approach me but I stopped him in his tracks by holding up one slender hand.

"Strip first. You owe me."

He sent me the charming Kent smile and tilted his head to the side. He plucked the sexy horn rim glasses off the tip of his nose and spoke in a low tone.

"Of course Ms. Sullivan, What ever makes you happy."

"Mmm Y'know I love when you use that tone with me?"

"Why do you think Superman stole it from me? I think he has the hots for you."

"Stop stalling, I want your clothes in a pile on the floor."

"Yes ma'am."

He stripped for me after laying his esteemed spectacles gently on the nearby dresser. I observed the fluid motions of his hands tugging off the suit coat then slowly undoing the little round shell buttons of the dress shirt. The revealing tan shoulders captivated me for a moment, until the strong masculine hands traveled down to belt of his pants. Oh how I love Clark Kent stripper action. He had kept his eyes watching me during this lovely little tease. His warm eye contact didn't make me squirm uncomfortably, it made me pantingly hot. He was breathtaking, all sculpted muscle and rippling physique.

He hovered hesitantly over the black silk boxers. I shook my head and held my arms open to him. He fell on me like a starving man. I touched him everywhere I could reach. His kisses reigned down upon me like blistering rain. He caressed me over my clothes (Or what was left of them) and skimmed light finger tips under them to my most private places. Light teasing touches, tweaking my hardened nipples and touching right above my pelvic bone sliding down between soft slippery folds. I was not to be outdone; I rubbed my hips invitingly against his ridged cock, nibbled at his ear and lightly grazed my finger nails over his skin. I couldn't tell who was whimpering and who was moaning. He slyly removed the remaining clothes between us and we lay naked together.

Just positioned with him nude and close was better than any past private moments with another man.

"I want you Clark. I need you inside me. I want to feel you buried so deep."

The groan that came from his mouth was a torturous cry. I felt unabashed of my blatant truthful statements. I ran my hands over his sleek limbs and toned back before wiggling off his boxers, with a little help of course. A thought crossed my mind and acted like ice water down my back.

"Clark, have you worked past that little problem you had in being afraid of hurting your partner?" When he started shaking I wanted to shriek out my displeasure for the upcoming "I don't want to hurt you" talk. To my shock he was laughing.

"I could never hurt you. I want to be intimate with you so badly Chloe but; I love you too much to hurt you. If you're not afraid, I will make you mine tonight and every night, if you are willing…"

Heat swam through my entire body.

"Yes, Please." Those two words must have set him off. They didn't make hands like these on earth. His touch was amazing; it sent slivers of lightning through every part of me. We must have spent the better part of an hour just touching and exploring each other. We studied every curve and crevice. Fondled and teased and temped to the point of frustration but all that just made his eventual slow penetration that much more pleasurable. I called out his name but didn't know if it was a curse or a prayer. He chanted mine in a sweet mantra. I clutched at him on each stroke and clawed at him in a way that would hurt any other man. He loved it. It egged him on to go just that much faster. I chewed on his neck and whispered how much I wanted him, how deeply I loved him. I wanted more so I locked my heels behind his back and arched up under him. Clark's response was to grab me by my lower back and pull me into him while he shoved deeper into me. We had started slow, sweeping, concentrated, through love making then became mindless.

"Scream for me Chloe." The bed was squeaking, I was squealing and Clark was moaning. Life was beautiful. And fervent. And getting hotter by the second. I prayed for it to never end, I prayed for it to never stop but the burn that had started from a single hot look peering through baby blues had built into a raging inferno and soon that sweet release would fight to get out and win. Clark fond my mouth and our breath mingled, as did our essence.

He didn't let me go, just rolled to my side and pulled me to him while he panted as hard as I did.

"That…was.."

"I know"

"I've… never"

"Me… either"

"Can …we.?"

"Hell yes."

END


End file.
